Zombies
by Food2345
Summary: A young heroic boy sets off to help someboys in need, but finds him self in a situation that too much to handle.


All I ever wanted to do, what I wish I was, is to be a hero. One day before the break out, four or five children went into a sewer, zero came out. I decided to check it out with my best friend, Nicole. She knew me, even better then I did myself, and she knew my limits, which was why she was my best friend.

I landed successfully on the wet concrete floor, the sewers smelled bad right off the bat, Nicole landed shortly after. The floor below the grate was limited It was like a walking pantry.  
a small tunnel led to the main sewer line, Nicole was the first to squeeze through, it wasn't long tell I heard her voice  
" all clear, easy to go through"  
I took this advice and squeezed through and in no time, got to end and grabbed the hand , offered to me. There was a river of horrifying smelling water, it was green. And had a strong current going the other direction. The river was feet below us, there where concrete edges to walk on. The boys could have slipped into the water, but that's highly unlikely.

The path led up to a fork in the path, Nicole and I advanced toward it.  
"How'd you get your dad to let you out of the parade?" I asked her.  
"Let him? I just snuck away."

"Right, he'll never find us here." I said with confidence.

"The mayor is at the parade this year; we don't have any events compared to 4th of July"

"Recon, it's still going"

"Duh, they have some stupid events this year."

"Oh, guess what I got from Fred!" I said changing the topic.

"Ripped off again?"

"No!" I said pulling out a Pistol "I got a gun?" Nicole's eyes widened.  
"Why in the hell did you get _that?_"

"Well something killed the kids!"

"Your so—"she about said 'stupid' but we had just got to the turn.  
There was a block, stopping the water, and a hole leading down further into the sewers.  
There were sticks, and old blood all over the ground. Yet no parts of the body.

"we going in?" I asked.  
"I think we have to" she said, shaking.

I leaped down and peaked into the 2nd level. There was nothing down there, It was pure darkness.  
"Nicole! Flashlight?" I yelled. I waited a second, she didn't respond." Nicole..."  
I looked back she wasn't there.

"NICOLE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs I heard something stir in the hole.

I leaped up and climbed up the ladder to the edge. Dead silence filled the place, my hands shook fiercely. It felt like hours tell I heard a high pitched scream form the hole and a little boy with grey pale skin an eye missing, blood covered, and claws razor sharp, leaped from it.  
It gave another scream. And ran toward me, I pulled out the gun, pointed it at its head and pulled the trigger, only to hear a little 'click'. There weren't any bullets, it leaped up to the edge, feet from me it let out another scream, in the middle of the scream, I punched it in the head, which fell off. I turned and sprinted stared to sprint away,

"NICOLE!"

I heard a response from the hole. I came to a screeching stop, and a claw barely missed my hair, the zombie's headless body was chasing me. I jumped back dodging another swipe. I kicked the body which split in half, split form your waist, I Stepped over the knocked over bodies, and ran to the hole. I quickly leaped down to see four zombies running after a brown haired girl with a flash light.

"Nicole, are you okay!" I yelled"

"Yeah, I'm fine, shoot them, now!"  
̏̏̏ I'm out." I yelled.

I grabbed a stick on the ground. I saw the flashlight beaming on the zombie's, took the stick and stabbed one through the head, and cut two others in half, the last one looked quite strange, it has a purple glow coming off it. It's the original zombie I suppose, I barfed purple goo all over me as it passed

"Holy fuck!" I screamed, the goo absorbed into my skin. The zombie then dropped to the ground, dead.

A hand from a zombie scratched my skin, not leaving a mark, but then getting a purple glow, but instead off barfing, it turned into the ultimate zombie it was growing stronger and stronger. I didn't wait for it to become the beast i'm sure it would become like I did to the other; I punched its head off.

Once again, the silence fell over us, dead silence. The only sound was Nicole breathing swiftly. It took a couple minutes for event to set into our brains.

"Jason?" Nicole whispered.

"Yeah?"  
"What the hell were those things."

"Zombies, I think, I don't anything that can walk, without a head."

Nicole didn't respond.

"I'm going back up to, one," I lifted up one finger "get ammo for the gun. and two," I lifted two fingers " warn the mayor that there are, things, running around."  
"fair enough."

So, little did I know that these things we're spreading fast. I thought only under the sewers did they roam, I was way off base. These things came in big numbers…  
Nicole seemed pretty chilled out about the fact that Zombies were roaming around the sewer system. But I , was having a major panic attack in my head.


End file.
